rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Real Life-Einflüsse
Dieser Artikel ist keine Analyse über die Ähnlichkeiten der Völker der Welt von Das Rad der Zeit. Es werden einfach nur Aussagen von Robert Jordan aufgezeichnet, die er in diesen Angelegenheiten gemacht hat. Die Aussagen wurden aus verschiedenen Chat-Mitschriften und Aufzeichnungen von Signierstunden zusammengefasst. Kulturen und Gesellschaften Ogier * Was war ihre Inspiration über die Ogier? ** Es ist wirklich unmöglich, das hier zu sagen. Die Ogier kamen aus einem Dutzend verschiedener Quellen, mindestens. Aiel Er ließ die Aiel irisch aussehen, weil er dachte, es wäre irgendwie lustig. Er mag die Tatsache nicht, dass harte Wüstenkrieger immer auf eine bestimmte Weise beschrieben werden, also nutzte er die gegenteilige Beschreibung. * Ich möchte sie etwas über die Aiel fragen, nun ja, wer sind sie? ** Sehr gern. Und sie sind die Nachfahren der Pazifisten, die im Zeitalter der Legenden den Aes Sedai dienten. Wenn du auf der anderen Seite die Quelle der Kultur meinst, in meiner Vorstellung enthalten sie einige Elemente der Apachen, einige der Zulu, einige der Beduinen, und einige Elemente von mir selbst, was beinhaltet, dass ich die Tatsache mehr mochte, die Wüstenbewohner blauäugig und hellhäutig zu machen, anstelle der üblichen dunkeläugigen, dunkelhäutigen Wüstenbewohner. * Es hat einige Fragen darüber gegeben, wie die Aiel ihre riesigen Zahlen östlich und westlich der Drachenmauer versorgen. Wie können Millionen von Aiel in Gruben in der Wüste leben und warum plündern sie nicht das Land leer in Illian, Cairhien und Caemlyn? ** Sie können auf die gleiche Weise leben, wie die Beduinen in einer Wüste leben, wo du und ich sterben würden, und die Apachen taten es auch. Sie machen sehr effiziente Nutzung von dem, was sie finden. Und wenn sie an einem anderen Ort für zu lange in zu großer Anzahl bleiben, würden sie tatsächlich das Land kahl machen. Aber es sind sicherlich nicht Millionen von ihnen in Illian. Saldaea * Auf welchen Kulturen und Gesellschaften basierten sie Saldaea? Und soll die Sa'sara eine Art von Bauchtanz darstellen? ** Saldaea basiert, zum teil, auf einer Reihe von mittelöstlichen Kulturen und mehreren Kulturen in Ländern, die das Schwarze Meer umgeben. Zum Teil. Die Sa'sara, nun ... Mayene * Ich habe bisher nur einen kurzen Blick in den Guide geworfen, aber ich konnte nicht viel zusätzliche Informationen über Mayene finden. Möglicherweise könnten sie uns sagen, auf welchen, wenn es eine gibt, Kulturen sie es basiert haben und wie die Menschen sind, abgesehen davon dass sie nicht wirklich an ausgeprägter Bescheidenheit zu leiden scheinen. ** Nun, Mayene basiert kulturell auf den Städten der Hanseatischen Liga, sowie auf Venedig und Genua, als diese Städte Welthandelsmächte waren und Stadtstaaten für sich selbst. Seanchan * Was war ihre Basis, als sie die Seanchanische Rasse erschufen und die Struktur ihrer Gesellschaft? ** Das Kaiserliche China. Japan während dem Shogunat, mit starken Einflüssen vom Persischen Imperium und den Ottomanen. Sonstige * Mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele Namen in ihren Büchern auf historischen Kulturen basieren. Welche Kultur, denken sie, hat ihre Bücher am meisten beeinflusst? ** Ich denke, es ist ein Münzwurf zwischen den antiken Kelten, den Japanern des Shogunats und den Franzosen des 17. Jh. Aber dann sind da auch viele Teile und Stücke, die von ziemlich vielen Quellen gekommen sind. Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher, dass diese drei, die ich euch gegeben habe, wirklich die größten Einflüsse SIND. * Wollen sie damit sagen, dass alle Charaktere auf verschiedenen Kulturen um die Welt basieren? ** Teile und Stücke manchmal. Nicht die Charaktere, aber die Nationen basieren manchmal auf Teilen und Stücken von tatsächlichen Kulturen und ziemlich oft hat es nichts mit irgend einer Kultur zu tun, die mir wissentlich bewusst ist. * Gibt es irgendwelche Charaktere in den Büchern, die auf historischen Figuren basieren? ** Nein. Die Gruppen basieren manchmal auf gewisse Weise auf historischen Organisationen. Die Weißmäntel haben viel von, sagen wir, teutonischen Rittern. Die Aes Sedai Organisation kommt von der Art, wie Konvente zwischen 1000 und 1800 organisiert waren, einer Zeit, als es wirkliche politische Macht hinter den Konventen gab. Mythen, Legenden und andere Einflüsse Er sprach eine Zeit lang über "umgekehrtes Konstruieren" von verschiedenen Mythen, das entfernen der kulturspezifischen Elemente und Kombinieren der Geschichten, beispielsweise die Idee vom Wolfsbruder, die zum Teil von der Koyoten-Gauner/Erlöser-Figur der Amerikanischen Ureinwohner stammt, und von der Mat und Perrin Aspekte reflektieren. * Basieren ihre Bücher auf irgendwelchen biblischen Themen/Charakteren? ** Nicht direkt. Beeinflusst davon. Und nicht vollkommen - es gibt auch andere Einflüsse. Es gibt einen großen Einfluss (bereits erwähnt) von einer breiten Sparte an Quellenmaterial. * Bekamen sie irgendwelche Inspiration von der Artuslegende? ** Eine ganze Menge, zusammen mit anderen keltischen Mythen und nordischen Mythen und Afrikanischen und mittelöstlichen, und Hindu und Chinesischen und japanischen und von amerikanischen Ureinwohnern und sogar Australischen Aborigines. Plus einige hier und dort, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. * Sind ihre Artuslegende-Parallelen beabsichtigt oder wurden sie geschrieben und erst später erkannt? ** Sie waren beabsichtigt. * Es macht ziemlichen Spaß, all die verschiedenen Quellen aufzuspüren, während man liest. Gibt es einen Grund, dass die Artus- und andere Avalon-Legenden so viel erwähnt werden? ** Sie werden wirklich nicht mehr erwähnt, als viele andere Legenden und Mythen, aber sie sind einfach viel leichter zu erkennen für die meisten Amerikaner. * Nur aus Neugier, haben Ihre Vorhersagen (Weissagungen und Mins Visionen) eine gute, delphische Qualität durch Zufall oder durch Absicht? ** Es gibt nur sehr wenig in den Büchern, das zufällig ist - sehr wenig. Das Universum von Das Rad der Zeit Er sprach auch einige Zeit lang über die Aufspaltung der Einen Macht in eine weibliche und eine männliche Hälfte, und über die Disharmonie, die produziert wird, wenn sie nicht zusammen arbeiten. Dies klang wie eines der Kernelemente im Ursprung von RdZ (Jing/Jang - das Auslassen der kleinen Punkte in dem Symbol ist eine absichtliche Darstellung des Mangels an Harmonie zwischen weiblicher/männlicher Macht in Randland). * Wie entwickelten sie die Idee für die Rad der Zeit-Saga und woher bekamen sie den Namen? ** Der Name kommt aus der Hindu-Mythologie, wo der Glaube existiert, dass die Zeit ein Rad ist. Viele ältere Kulturen glauben, dass die Zeit zyklisch ist, dass sie sich wiederholt. Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass die beste Sache, die die antiken Griechen uns gaben, (die Idee) war, dass die Zeit linear ist und Veränderung möglich. * Hat die Offenbarung des Johannes sie beeinflusst? Ihre Arbeit scheint viele biblische Anspielungen zu haben. ** Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Einflüssen von der Bibel, aber auch von anderen Quellen. Meine Arbeit ist nicht übertrieben religiös in irgend einer Art. Die Alte Sprache * Ich habe mich gefragt, wie sie auf die "Alte Sprache" und die Aiel-Sprache kamen? Gibt es festgelegte Regeln für sie und handelt es sich um eine funktionierende Sprache? Oder haben sie einfach eine Reihe von Worten, die sie entwickelt haben und einfügen, wenn sie gebraucht werden? ** Es ist eine funktionierende Sprache, für die ich eine grundlegende Grammatik und Syntax entwickelt habe, und ich habe eine Vokabelliste, die ich entwickelt habe, einige aus dem Gälischen natürlich, aber von Sprachen, die weniger oft benutzt werden... Russisch, Arabisch, Chinesisch, Japanisch. Ich versuche diesen Regeln zu folgen, die ich festgelegt habe, aber manchmal wird mir klar, dass ich eine neue Regel erfinden muss, weil ich etwas tue, was ich niemals zuvor getan habe. Aber es folgt alles der Grammatik, die ich entwickelt habe. Was die Aiel betrifft, die ich als eine Kultur entwickelt habe, sie haben ein wenig von den Apachen, ein wenig von den Beduinen, und Teile, die einfach mein sind. * Haben sie eine Sprachausbildung? Woher haben sie die Idee für die Alte Sprache bekommen? ** Nun, ich bekam die Idee für die Alte Sprache einfach, weil die Ursprünge dieser Geschichte 3000 Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegen - und ich habe niemals von einer Sprache gehört, die über diese Zeitdauer unverändert geblieben ist. Wir könnten das Englisch nicht verstehen, das von einem Engländer vor 1000 Jahren gesprochen wurde, und wir hätten Schwierigkeiten, ihn vor 500 Jahren zu verstehen, und das gleiche ist wahr für einen Franzosen mit seiner Sprache oder einen Deutschen mit seiner. * Wie haben sie die Sprache in Das Rad der Zeit entwickelt? ** Die Worte stammen zum Teil aus dem Gälischen, Russischen, Arabischen, Chinesischen und Japanischen. Die Grammatik und Syntax habe ich glaube ich selbst erfunden, obwohl es möglich ist, dass eine andere Sprache die gleiche benutzt. Natürlich, wie im englischen, habe ich absichtlich einige sehr unlogische Widersprüche eingefügt. * Gibt es ein vollständiges Wörterbuch der Alten Sprache, und wenn ja, wie lange haben sie gebraucht, es zu entwickeln? ** Es gibt um die 880 Basisworte - vielleicht 900. Ich habe eine Liste von dem, was als grundlegendes Englisch angesehen wird, was die 800 seltsamen Worte des grundlegenden englischen Vokabulars sind, habe die Worte entfernt, die im Kontext meiner Welt nicht benutzt wurden, erfand Worte in der Alten Sprache für jedes dieser englischen Worte und fügte dann jene Worte hinzu, die einen spezifischen Kontext in meiner Welt haben. Charaktere * Die Leute haben spekuliert, dass Odin die Vorlage für Mats Charakter war. Ich sehe Chukullen. Könnten sie das erklären? ** Es werden eine ganze Menge Charaktere reflektiert, mythologische Charaktere, reflektiert in jedem der Bücher, aufgrund des Grundthemas, wenn man so will, der Bücher, dass Information mit der Zeit verzerrt wird, kann man die Wahrheit eines Ereignisses nicht mehr wissen, je weiter man sich davon entfernt. Diese Menschen sollen die Quelle von sehr vielen unserer Legenden oder Mythen sein, doch was sie tatsächlich taten, hat nur wenig Ähnlichkeit mit den Mythen. Es ist die Einbildung, dass die Zeit diese Handlungen für andere Menschen verändert hat, möglicherweise zwei Menschen zu einem verschmolz oder einen in drei teilte, soweit es ihre Handlungen betrifft, so hat Rand Teile von Artus und Teile von Thor und Teile von anderen Charakteren, und so ist es auch mit Mat und so ist es mit Nynaeve und so mit anderen. Und ja, Mat hat einige Teile von Odin, aber nicht ausschließlich. Er hat Teile von Loki und Teile von Coyote und vom Affenkönig. * Mr. Jordan, mein Lieblingscharakter ist Mat und ich habe mich gefragt, finden sie es ironisch, dass ein Held des Rads, der nicht weiß, dass er ein Held des Rads ist, das Horn von Valere blies? Außerdem, woher bekamen sie die Idee für Mat? ** Oh, Mat ist viele Typen. Mat ist Coyote und Trickster und eine menge andere Charaktere aus Mythen und Legenden. Er ist der widerwillige Held; er ist viele Dinge. Er ist der Bad Boy auf der Harley. Er ist eine menge Legenden. * Bekamen sie die Inspiration für Be'lal's namen von Paradise Lost? (zb. der Gefallene Engel Belial) ** Unter anderem, ja. * Was hat die Verlorenen inspiriert? ** Sehr viele Dinge - aber größtenteils Menschen, die gewillt sind, alles für ihre persönliche Erhöhung zu tun. * Gibt es eine bestimmte Inspiration für die Verlorenen und die anderen Antagonisten in ihrer Serie, wie sie es für die Frauencharaktere gibt. Demandred und wie er immer einen Fußbreit hinter Lews Therin stand (in der Macht, in der Schwertkunst, usw...) zum Beispiel, gab es eine bestimmte Inspiration dafür? ** Nun, es gibt sie und ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen, denn ich möchte die mythologischen und legendären Wurzeln geheim halten. Ich will nicht, dass die Menschen mehr Zeit damit verbringen, die Legenden als die Geschichte zu diskutieren! Die Sache ist, es gibt mehrere Legenden und Mythen basierend auf dieser Eifersucht, auf den Mann, der einfach einen halben Schritt unter einem anderen Mann steht, von der Frau, die die größte ihres Zeitalters wäre, aber es gab eine andere, die einfach ein bisschen besser war. Diese Art von Eifersucht führt zu der schlimmsten Art von Hass. Wenn jemand einen einfach besiegen kann, gibt es nicht diese Art von Eifersucht, aber wenn er einen jedes einzelne Mal gerade so besiegt, das ist es wenn Emotionen beginnen sich aufzustauen und Verbitterung sich festsetzt und man sich selbst wiederfindet mit dieser eiternden tiefe in einem drin, die sich in mörderischen Hass verwandeln kann. * Wie viel von Jesus Christus gibt es in Rand? Wir haben die verwundeten Handflächen, die Wunde an der Seite, die Schwerterkrone... wie repräsentativ für Jesus Christus ist Rand? ** Rand hat einige Elemente von Jesus Christus, ja. Aber er ist mehr als eine generelle "Messias-Figur" gedacht. Ein Archetyp wie Artus, mehr als eine Manifestation von Jesus Christus. * Aus welcher Quelle entwickelten sie das Konzept der Wolfsbrüder und die "Kräfte" die Perrin in der Serie entwickelt hat? ** Alle möglichen Mythen aus Europa, von den Nordamerikanischen Indianern und den australischen Aborigines. Hintergrunddetails * Die Initiationsrituale für die Erhebung einer Aufgenommenen zur Aes Sedai scheinen auf einigen realen Zeremonien zu basieren. Woher bekamen sie die Idee für die drei Durchgänge durch den Ter'angreal? ** Trinitäten und drein und Vielfache von Drei oder sieben tauchen immer und immer wieder in Mythologie und Legenden auf der ganzen Welt auf und in Zeremonien überall auf der Welt. Dieser Teil ist schwerlich original. Es ist etwas, das eine tiefere Ebene in uns anspricht. Es ist so verbreitet, es muss. Es ist alles beherrschend. * Gibt es eine tatsächliche Form von Kampfkünsten, die die Schwertformen inspirierte und sind die Formen, die sie in ihren Büchern erwähnen, Teil dieser Künste oder sind sie ihre eigene Erfindung? ** Die Schwertformen, die in den Büchern beschrieben werden, sind meine eigene Erfindung, aber sie basieren zum Teil auf der japanischen Kunst des Schwertes, und auch auf dem Fechten, wie es entwickelt wurde, als es auf dem Weg war, eine Kampfkunst zu werden, wie wir sie heute kennen (Als es sich in der Renaissance entwickelte). * Basiert das Spiel der Steine auf GO, dem asiatischen Strategiespiel? Es ist viel komplizierter als Schach... also ist es angemessen, wenn ja. Und welche Steine werden benutzt (Arten von Stein)? ** Steine basiert auf Go, und die tatsächlich benutzten Steine können variieren. * Wie kamen sie auf die Namen für die Städte? Haben sie sie sich einfach ausgedacht? ** Ähm, ja. Ich gebe zu, Listen zu machen. Ich lese ziemlich viel und ich lese Zeitungen, ausländische Zeitungen. Das ist, ausländisch für mich, für die Staaten. Auch den Economist und andere Magazine, die Geschichten über andere Länder enthalten, neue Geschichten. Ich sehe einen namen, der nicht der Name ist, den ich will, doch mir wird klar, wenn ich ihn verdrehe und umkehre und in einen Knoten binde, ist es ein Name, der sehr gut klingt. Es ist der Name, den ich will. Genauso mit Namen aus Mythen und Legenden, die in einigen Fällen verdreht oder gedreht oder verändert werden und andere nicht. Ich schätze mal, die meisten von euch haben genug gelesen, dass ihr wisst Rand al'Thor, al'Thor, ja er ist eine Artus-Analogie. Er ist auch eine Thor-Analogie. Einige von euch haben das vielleicht noch nicht herausgefunden. Und Artur Falkenflügel ist auch eine Artus-Analogie. Denn was ich zu tun versucht habe, ist nicht, euch eine Art von Neuerzählung von Mythen und Legenden zu geben, sondern jede von ihnen auseinander zu nehmen, so dass euch eine Version davon geben kann, was geschehen sein könnte, und dann verändert wurde durch erzählen und wiedererzählen und wiedererzählen und wiedererzählen in die Mythen und legenden, die wir heute haben. Kategorie:Robert Jordan Kategorie:Parallelen